The present disclosure relates to computing event logs, and more specifically, to preserving high value events in an event log.
A common design point for event logs is to wrap out the oldest entries when space is exhausted so that new entries can be added. In this context the “oldest entries” refers to the order in which they were entered into the event log and not the time stamp of the entry. Managing the log space with this “First In, First Out” design point is relatively easy. Entries are removed starting from the point in the storage area where the oldest entry is until there is enough space available for a new entry to be inserted. The specific implementation can vary. This design point is focused on making enough contiguous space by deleting entries from the oldest towards the more recent entries until enough space is available for a new entry to be inserted next to the most recent entry.